Blue Blood
by princessannaofarendale
Summary: Elsanna fan fiction :) Promise lots of frick frack & fluff


******Blue Blood **

**_Frozen FanFic._**

_I have closely followed the line of the movie, removing and adding my own parts. The girls are closer in age. Anna is 14 and Elsa 15._

_Anna is struggling to cope alone after her parents death, her only companion is the personal maid Maud._

_Elsa still refuses to be seen until the day of her coronation. Weeks pass and Elsa has looked herself away again. She is forced to leave her room when the parents belongings get split between herself and Anna. Elsa comes across a hidden box which holds dark secrets. These secrets change everything for her, leaving her lost and confused as to who she is._

_Will Anna except the new things she learns about Elsa? Or will she be pushed out and forced to leave the kingdom?_

_((Sorry for long intro. I am not a writer, ____clearly__. So this may fail in some parts but I hope it will still be enjoyable))_

******Chapter 1**

_BANG BANG_

Aggressive knocks repeat against Elsa's door. Anna's fists continue to thunder down in anger at her ignorant sister.

_BANG BANG BANG_

Anna can feel her head spinning wildly out of control. Emotions so overwhelming they are becoming hard to confine. Desperate to feel something warm inside, she cries out to Elsa in hope that the only person left, will finally be there for her.

'You cant stay in there forever Elsa. You have to come out at some point''

Silence.

''Why can't you just think about someone other then yourself for a change?', frustrated she kicks the door leaving a small dent, ruining the painted patterns she's grown to love so much. It hurt. Slippers are no match for the solid wooden doors.

''Why didn't you go? You should have been there for me, for them,everyone has been asking after you. I'm worried. We all are about you Elsa''.

A faint cry leaves Anna's mouth. She gasps for air not wanting to hear what she is about to say but knows it has to be said.

''Our parents are DEAD Elsa! Do you not understand?'',Stunned at her own voice. It hit her, more than it hit her sister. At least that's what she thought. It sounded more aggressive then she expected too. Then crash. The pain came tumbling down like a huge wave of emotional sickness onto a fragile, unsteady rock. Pushing her straight into a dark reality. This was really happening. Terror runs through her mind destroying everything she understood. Feeling helpless, Anna pressed her forehead against the door, slowing the intake of air into painful, exhausted lungs.

Yearning for a reply, Anna composes herself and steadily begins again, ''Its been two, long painful weeks Elsa, did you know that?'' tears building up,''Your all I have left Elsa, _You!_ I'm all_ you_ have left!', but the silence continues.

___I can't take this any more! I need you so bad. Can't you see I'm breaking?_

'Come out, please Elsa!', choking on her begging words, Anna begins to cry.

Her heart has melted. Pain burns throughout every fibre in her body. She's alone, cold and frightened. A dull, lifeless body throws her to the floor. Unable to get up, she lets out a hauntingly, empty cry to her parents. It echoes through out the castle, sending chills through her listeners. Darkness creeps over the walls and settles around. Night had fallen but she'd only just realised at that very moment. The feeling of death is starting to sicken her stomach and poison the once positive thoughts in her mind. The last drop of energy, wasted, trying to revive her sister from the isolation of her secret room. Anna can't fight any more. Two weeks of tormented nightmares and disturbed sleeps had taken their toll. It was time to give in. Rest was desperately needed.

Anna's night robe drowned her in material as she nestled into the fur around its neck and curled into a ball. Holding the material tight for comfort she began to endlessly sob. The tears never stops. And to no surprise Elsa never comes.

___I just need to be told everything is going to be okay. I can't do this alone. Why can't you be here with me._

She whispers, 'I'll always love you Elsa'', before falling into a deep, troubled sleep.


End file.
